With various types of power distribution assemblies, various numbers of electrical receptacles, data ports, communication ports, and other electronic elements may be utilized. It would be advantageous if there was commonality among the various types of electrical elements which may be utilized within a power distribution assembly. Further, it would be advantageous if these electrical elements could be readily reassembled in terms of configurations, and also utilize a means for receiving and supporting the electrical elements.